


[VID] They Want More

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [7]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001), Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2010, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Needs More Dinosaurs!, So Wrong It's Right, Vampires, Video, eating people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable outcome of cloning giant carnivores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] They Want More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar (leanwellback)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/gifts).



> Music: "I Want More" by Elton John (edited demo from Lestat the musical)  
> Length: 3:31  
> Warnings: Dinosaur-related violence, gore, cruelty to animals, morbid humor. One clip has possible overtones of sexual threat. There is lightning at :23-:24 and 1:18-1:19.  
> Dedication: Made for Festivids 2010 for Dogstar (leanwellback), who shares my love of "Dinosaurs! Also, DINOSAURS."
> 
> You guys. This vid. I made something silly, hoping it would make the recipient laugh as much as it made me laugh, and then it ended up accruing more comments than anything else I've ever posted.
> 
> If you've known me for a while, you know that I loved the original Jurassic Park to pieces (complete with blushing crush on Jeff Goldblum -- shut up, I was 13) and that I nearly vibrated out of my skin with anticipation when the (godawful) Lestat musical finally happened. Between that and the fact that this vid is basically my Wraith vid, all vampires & POV-switching only this time with dinosaurs (and without the aspect ratio and interlacing issues), you know why I thought LJ friends might easily recognize the vid as mine.
> 
> So that happened, and I am thrilled.

On Vimeo: <http://vimeo.com/19586085>

 

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hf3npbZzf4Y>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?kh186wkw77mk61i)

 

LYRICS

Don't chastise me, I'm a child acting as a child does  
You ply me with lifeless dolls when what I want is blood

You took me from the streets to complete this union  
Do you expect some little saint kneeling for Communion

I want more, I want more

Look at you, you disapprove like two fussy mothers  
Who are you to criticize the habits of another

Did I rock the family boat by dining on the help  
Aren't I just the little beast? Well, I can't stop myself

I want more, I want more, I want more  
I want more, I want more

I don't want their milk and honey  
They can keep those fine herb teas  
I don't need their chocolate hot and sweet  
It's thick and red for me

For everyone that comes along knockin' on this door  
Don't blame me, it's your fault that I want more

Look at me, I'm so sweet, I'm innocent and charming  
But all you see is some spoiled brat, a child so demanding

Don't fuss so, you both know the rapture of the bite  
Is not monstrous, it's just Claudia's healthy appetite

And I want more, I want more

Should I be the little miss and while away the hours  
I think not, I'd rather hunt than cut up paper flowers

Thanks to you, things I do verge on the obscene  
What a pair of hypocrites. Well, this cat wants the cream

I want more, I want more, I want more  
I want more, I want more

I wander through the streets at night and find a charming couple  
Who fear that such an angel lost could find herself in trouble  
They can't resist my trembling lip, my eyes so filled with tears  
They rest my head upon their necks... Oh, dear

More  
I want more, I want more  
I want more

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/244379.html>. Full vid notes there.


End file.
